Halloween
by 5th Dimension
Summary: Ethan's little costume shop had further-reaching effects than we knew... specifically, with the dexholders! The Kanto and Johto groups become their costumes for a single night. Rated T for Yellow.


**This idea just sort of came to me…**

**I do not own Pokémon Special. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

* * *

><p>Yellow walked dejectedly by her friend. Blue seemed awfully excited about Halloween. "Blue, what exactly do you find so entertaining about this? We're kind of old for trick-or-treating…"<p>

Blue smiled. "Yellow, this is the one chance all year for us girls to dress up as something we're not. And we're not trick-or-treating, we're having a party! Come on! We've got to find something to wear!"

Yellow sighed. "It's just… I don't know if I can do this."

Blue slowed down to a stop and turned to the blonde girl. "Yellow, cheer up! I'm sure you will want to look nice for Red!"

Yellow blushed, walking past her friend. "Am I that obvious?"

Blue nodded. "To everyone but Red, it seems. Fufufu…"

Yellow frowned. "Fu fu fu?"

Blue pointed. "Look! A new costume shop! We should go inside!"

Blue pulled Yellow into the store, called "Ethan's Costume Shop."

* * *

><p>Blue sorted through everything and finally found something: a fairy outfit, complete with wings. "Greenie's going to love this! Maybe Silver will, too!"<p>

Searching through the store, she found Yellow next to a different blonde. "Hey, Yel, you find something?"

She held up a princess outfit, but Blue shook her head. "Yellow, you already have 'cute' down. Come on, can't you try something else?"

Right next to them, Willow held up a ghost costume for her friend. "A time-honored classic!"

Buffy looked skeptical. "Okay, Will, can I give you a little friendly advice?"

"It's not spooky enough?"

Buffy relaxed slightly. "It's just… you're never going to get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween."

Blue grabbed Yellow and pointed at the conversation. "Listen."

Willow shifted. "Free candy?"

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get wild and sexy with no repercussions."

Blue pulled a shocked Yellow away. "That girl, whoever she is, has the right idea, Yel."

Yellow's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Blue pointed at the rows of clothes with dictatorial authority. "Go pick something 'wild and sexy' that you think Red would like, okay?"

* * *

><p>Red fidgeted in his costume, a biker's outfit. "These costumes from the Party Shop are so tight! You should be glad you got yours somewhere else, Green."<p>

Green shrugged. He was wearing what looked like an Ancient Greek's outfit. "Nearly everyone in town went to the shop I got this at. I suppose you're lucky that you didn't have to stand in any really long lines."

Gold walked in, grinning and wearing a wrestler's outfit and fake 'world champion' belt. "So, when is the party beginning?"

Silver came in and punched Gold in the face. He was wearing a long, flowing dress and makeup. "When I told you to get me an outfit, this isn't what I had in mind, you jerk! And why did you force me to put it on?"

Crystal walked in from behind the angry red-head. "You should've fought harder, Silver. Sheesh…" Crystal was wearing a maid's outfit. "And I should've gotten my own outfit. This will do… but Gold, tomorrow… you're dead."

Gold shrugged it off. "But super serious gal, you look so nice! I mean, look how well it hugs your curves!"

Crystal kicked him clear across the room.

Red frowned and called up the stairs. "Blue? Are you guys almost done?"

Blue's face popped out. "Almost! Almost! Just one last touch on Yellow, and then we're done!"

* * *

><p>Ethan kneeled before the two-faced statue, blood flowing out of his palms. "The world that denies thee, thou inhabit."<p>

He started to dab the blood on his face. "The peace that ignores thee… thou corrupt."

He dabbed it up high on his forehead. "Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son."

* * *

><p>Red's hair rose slightly. He frowned. Something didn't feel… right.<p>

Green twitched. "Red? I feel… odd…"

Suddenly, everyone but Red stopped moving. Red blinked. "Um… guys? Are you alright?"

Gold started to grow… and Silver started to blur…

Red waved a hand in front of Green's face. "Green?"

Green turned to him. "I'm sorry. I must have been asleep. Who are you?"

Red made a face. "Green, that's not funny."

Suddenly, squeals were heard. Red turned around. Gold had become overly muscular, and Crystal clung to him. She was rubbing Gold's arm. "Can I do something for you, master?"

Red's jaw dropped. He turned to the stairs. "Blue? Yellow? Something weird's happening!"

His eyes popped wide open. Blue was actually flying to the first floor with wings! "Blue?"

Green took a glance at her and then ran forward, becoming prostrate. "Athena! My goddess, let me prove my worth unto thee!"

Blue stared at him. "Well, that's not something you see every day."

Red took a step forward. "Blue? What's going on?"

Blue shrugged. "How should I know? One second, I'm perfectly fine; the next, I've got wings sticking out of my back!"

Gold pumped his arms. "So, my ladies, do you like this?"

Crystal's eyes twinkled. "Yes!"

Silver backed away. "Get away!"

Red scratched his head. "Silver? You look kind of funny."

Silver was panicking. "Blue? Is this your idea of a joke? I don't like it!"

Blue took a step closer. "Silver? You look different, and your voice is really high."

Silver nodded violently. "I know that! Can someone explain the weight on my chest?"

Blue turned to Green. "Oh, my faithful vassal, tell our dear friend what he is!"

Green looked up from the floor. "My goddess Athena, he appears to be a woman! Is it not appropriate that we use 'she,' and not 'he?'"

Blue nodded. "Silv, I don't know what's going on. I mean, Gold is all muscular, Crystal's swooning over him, I've got wings, Green's my slave, and you're a girl! Wait…" She turned around. "Red, why didn't something odd happen to you?"

Red shrugged. "I'm glad nothing did! Hey, where's Yellow?"

Blue looked up. "She's probably still in the bathroom. How about you go get her?"

Red nodded. "Okay."

Blue turned to Green. "Rise, and get me some grapes!"

* * *

><p>Red knocked. "Yellow? Are you alright in there?"<p>

The door unlocked and slowly opened. Red gasped.

Yellow was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt that was open at the midriff. She was also wearing a short frilly black skirt that went just above her knees. "Hello, there…"

Red backpedaled, tripping and falling onto his back. "Yellow?"

Yellow moved forwards, crawling on top of the fallen boy. "Just look at you… I really go for that bad-boy look, you know…"

Red looked at his clothes. _The biker outfit?_ "Look, Yellow… I…"

She put a finger over his lips, silencing him. "How about I show you just how bad a girl I can be…"

Red pulled himself out from under her. "Yellow, you're not yourself. What's with you? I mean… I…" He was suddenly confused. "Bad girl?"

Yellow nodded, grabbing his hand. "Yeah… like this…" She put his hand to her breast.

* * *

><p>Blue was happy. Green was feeding her grapes! And he was doing it without complaining… while calling her a goddess! This was truly divine…<p>

She heard a startled yelp from upstairs, and Red ran down to the first floor, panting. Blue held up a hand, and Green paused. "Red, what's wrong?"

Red's was holding his left hand away from him as if it was infected. "Yellow's acting funny!"

Blue sat up. "Like what?"

Red blushed. "She… she… she's…"

Blue decided to figure it out now. "Yel, can you come downstairs?"

Red made a startled noise and ran out of the room. Yellow came down the stairs, looking left and right with a disappointed face. "Where is he?"

Blue cocked her head to the left. "Who?"

Yellow looked devious. "The bad boy. Have you seen him? He's about this tall, really sexy, with cool spiky hair…"

Blue blinked. "Red? Sexy?"

Yellow turned smoothly on her heel. "His name's Red? Then that's what I want to call out. I hope he doesn't get away…" She walked down the hall, calling out "Red" seductively.

Blue scratched her head. Yellow? Seductive and sexy? Wait…

Blue suddenly had an epiphany. "Silver, what were you, Gold, and Crystal wearing?"

Silver was twitching peculiarly. "Gold was wearing a boxer's getup. Crystal had a maid's uniform. And Gold put me… into a dress and makeup."

Blue nodded. "Okay, Silv. Listen to me. We've all, for whatever reason, turned into our costumes. That's why you're a girl."

Silver frowned. "Why didn't Red change?"

Blue shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

><p>Red closed the door behind him, panting violently. "I think I should stay away from Yellow for now…" He looked around.<p>

Monsters were chasing people around while various winged demons fought angels and fairies in the air.

He opened the door and stepped back into the house. He might survive Yellow. Out there, he definitely wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Blue stood up. "Okay, Green?"<p>

Green's eyes sparkled as he kneeled. "Yes, my lady Athena?"

Blue grinned. "Take care of Silver here until I get back. Treat him… I mean her the same way you treat me."

Green nodded. "Yes, my goddess."

Blue flapped her wings and flew down the house. The knowledge of how to fly had for some reason been instinct.

She turned into a small room that was being remodeled. Red was cornered, and Yellow looked triumphant. The blonde teen pounced.

Blue pulled out the costume's wand. _I hope I know what I'm doing…_ She waved it, and Yellow stopped in midair.

Yellow was surprised. "Heeeeey! Let me go! He's right there!"

Red slipped around her. "Thanks, Blue. One more second, and I'm not sure what she'd have done."

Blue gave him a queer look. "You're not?"

Red's eyes popped out. "Okay, I am, but I'm trying to tell myself that she really wouldn't have."

* * *

><p>Blue stretched. "Green, go get me some soda."<p>

Green looked confused. "Some what, goddess?"

Blue tried to remember Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the biggest source of information on Greek gods and goddesses she had ever read. "Go get… the metal canisters in the next room. Within is nectar and ambrosia. I may just share some with you."

Green seemed frightened. "I'm but a mere mortal. The substance would destroy me from within."

Blue shook her head. "Not while I'm around. Go get it, vassal."

Green obediently turned to the kitchen.

Red frowned. "How'd you learn how to speak like that?"

Blue grinned. "Sometimes I imagine situations like this where all of you are my servants. The words come from those fantasies."

Yellow growled and pushed against her bonds. Red sighed. "Sorry that we had to duct tape you to the wall, Yellow, but I don't have any rope…"

Yellow made a pouty face. "Can you please come over here and untie me, bad boy? I'll give you a reward…" She winked suggestively.

Crystal was wiping Gold's body with a towel. "My, my, master. Your body is even more incredible up close…"

Red pointed to them. "And why don't we break that up?"

Blue shrugged. "Yellow became a total sex bomb. Crystal's just eyeing appreciatively. No harm there."

Green returned with three sodas. "My lady Athena, I have brought sweet nectar and ambrosia to thee."

Blue took one and opened it, taking a sip. "Many thanks, vassal." She took out her wand and made one can fly for a few moments. "There. That one is safe for you to drink."

Green's eyes actually shone with tears. "Thank you, my goddess! This is a great gift!" He opened it, remembering what Blue had done.

Silver walked back from the bathroom, still twitching.

Blue smiled. "How was it?"

Silver looked horrified. "…"

Blue looked sly. "Well?"

Silver flinched. "D-different…" The redhead started crying. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

* * *

><p>Giles kicked Ethan. "Now, tell me how to stop the spell."<p>

Ethan winced. "Janus. Break its statue."

Giles grabbed the statue and smashed it into tiny pieces on the floor.

* * *

><p>Blue ate another grape as the spell was broken.<p>

Crystal looked at the towel in her hands. "What the…"

Gold blinked. "Was that…?"

Silver patted his front. "I'm… a boy!"

Blue laughed. "But you're still wearing makeup!"

Silver immediately ran to the bathroom, determined to get the offending substance off.

Green threw the grapes away. "Hey! Why was I… why did you…"

Blue made an innocent face. "Yes?"

Green sat down. "Became our own costumes… why did you take advantage of me?"

Blue laughed. "Because you wanted to serve me! Who was I to say no… vassal?"

Green glared at her. "Pesky woman. This was the worst Halloween party ever."

Yellow whimpered. "Uh… a little help here?"

Red ran forwards, and Yellow flinched, looking away. "Yellow! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Yellow kept struggling. "Eh! Ah! No! I… Red… I'm…"

Red released her, and Yellow ran upstairs. "Yellow?"

Crystal kicked Gold across the room… again. "You… filthy… perverted…"

Silver walked out in his regular clothes. "Hey! It could've been worse! Just take a look at what happened to me!" He walked over to the prone Gold and started punching him.

Blue walked upstairs. "Greenie, it was fun, but I really need to take care of my best friend now, okay?"

Green grumbled.

* * *

><p>Yellow was crying, and Blue tried to console her. "Yel, it was kind of bad, but Red knew that it wasn't you. In fact, he acted like a perfect gentleman."<p>

Yellow hiccupped. "If he really had become… a biker… we would have probably…"

Blue hugged her. "Yellow, he didn't. Don't worry about what could've happened. Red was nice enough to fend you off. Now when the time comes, you will honestly mean it. And Red will accept you with all his heart."

Yellow cried into her shoulder. "But this just screwed up any chance I had!"

Blue smiled softly. "Do you honestly believe that? Red won't let this little issue screw up your guys' relationship. There were some… extenuating circumstances. Just act normal and everything will be alright."

* * *

><p>Red looked at Green. "So…"<p>

Green glared back. "So what?"

Red shifted. "You remember the entire thing?"

Green nodded. "And I have a whole bunch of new information on the entire pantheon of Greek deities."

Red thought about it. "So that would mean… Yellow remembers everything, too…"

Green shrugged. "So?"

Red shifted nervously. "She did some… things… when she wasn't herself. I hope this doesn't mess up anything…"

Green clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, as long as you didn't do anything back, I think you'll be fine. Yellow might not be, though. She's more fragile."

* * *

><p>Silver huffed in the corner. Crystal walked up to him. "So… purely out of scientific insight-"<p>

Silver got up and walked away. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Blue held out a soda can to Green. "Nectar and ambrosia, my vassal?"<p>

Green glared at her. "Noisy woman."

Red and Yellow were standing uncomfortably ten feet away. Yellow decided to start. "Um… Red…?"

Red put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Yellow! I know you weren't yourself."

Yellow blinked. "So, everything's… fine?"

Red nodded. "Back to normal!"

Yellow wondered if she could still ask him out, given all that had happened. "So… Red…"

Red misinterpreted what she was about to say. "It's fine, Yellow! We're still going to be friends."

It was like a stab to her heart. However, until she got his attention, Red was always going to be _that_ way… "Okay, Red… I'll see you tomorrow."

Depressed, she walked out of the house. Red frowned. _Did I say something bad?_

Blue sighed. "Oblivious as always."

Green nodded. "Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**The dialogue of Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Ethan all come from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Specifically, the episode called "Halloween."**


End file.
